iPod Challenge RENT
by BritLuvr
Summary: Okay, I'm officially addicted to this game...what say we change it up and do my favorite RENT couple? :3 Rated T to be safe, PM me if I should raise or lower accordingly ! Many thanks!


Shuffle Challenge Rules  
><strong>1.<strong> Pick a fandom/couple/crossover you like.  
><strong>2.<strong>Turn on your music player and put it on random (aka: shuffle).  
><strong>3.<strong>Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it ends.  
><strong>4.<strong> No lingering afterwards. No cheating.  
><strong>5.<strong>Do 10 of these and post them.

_Hullo! :3 Yes, I'm doing this again…but I'll do it for a different couple now, okay?  
>Me: I wanna do it again, but not for Collie and Frank anymore….<br>Friend: So…why not Angel and Collins?  
>Me: *smile* I'mma call him Collies now. X3 *begins again*<em>

**"Sideshow", Alice Cooper  
><strong>Angel was bored. Again. There just wasn't anything new to do anymore! New York City in the summer was hot, humid, and boring as hell. In fact, Angel was nearly certain NYC in the summer _was _Hell….  
>She sighed, flipping over onto her stomach. She could paint her nails…no, did that last night. She could work on her wig…no, did that yesterday. She could go somewhere with Mimi…no, she was out with Roger again. Angel pouted, inspecting her nails for chips—maybe she'd repaint them after all—but no, they were perfect.<br>If Collins was home, Angel knew what she could do…. Smiling naughtily, she made up her mind. She was going to get everything ready and _blow Collin's mind tonight._  
>When he got home late that evening, the living room had been entirely redone. Everything, from floor to ceiling, had been decked out in blankets, sheets, cloth, spare clothing articles…anything and everything to cover it.<br>"Angelcake?" he called, staring in confusion at the new décor.  
>"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, MAY I PRESENT…MISS ANGEL DUMONT SCHUNARD'S <em>CIRCUS!" <em>Angel's voice boomed as she stepped out of the bedroom, dressed in a very sexy lion tamer's outfit, done-up so she could wear it with all her usual flair. She was stunning. With a smile and a suggestive wink, she crooked a finger at him, cooing, "I've got a lion to be tamed."  
>After that, Collins he decided he liked role-playing in the bedroom. He liked it <em>a lot<em>. Cuddling up next to him, Angel decided being bored wasn't so bad…provided it always ended this way, with her curled up for cuddle-time after blowing Collins' mind…and maybe some other parts of him….

"**Lost In America", Alice Cooper  
><strong>Holding the ice pack to his split lip, Angel tried to remind herself that were worse things than being gay in America. Collins had been attacked—and by his students, no less!—when they had found out. That meant two things to the couple: Number One, it meant Angel was once more playing nurse. And Number Two, it mean that Collins was, once again, out of a job.  
>"Oh, honey," Angel sighed, stroking his cheek. "I'm so sorry."<br>Collins shook his head, gently nuzzling her neck. "Not your fault, Angelcake."  
>Angel just pouted. "It's not right," she whined, pulling back and looking deep into Collins eyes. "Being gay in America…being lost in America…it's not right!"<br>"I'm not lost in America," Collins chided, pulling his baby closer. "I'm lost in heaven, lost in your eyes." Angel smiled, recognizing that Collins was being goofy.  
>"I think you lost more blood from one little split lip than most people lose in a lifetime: You're delirious!"<br>"I'm delicious!"  
>"You're insane."<br>"Then I never want to be sane again," he sighed, pulling her closer once more. This time she acquiested, snuggling in close. Better to be lost together, then.

"**Brutal Planet", Alice Cooper **_(I'm beginning to sense a theme, iPod…are you trying to tell me something?)  
><em>Collins held her close, waiting for the spasm of pain to pass. It was getting more frequent: He knew his lover didn't have much time left on world.  
>This world…this life…this was such a brutal planet, a little ball of homophobic hate.<br>No one said anything. No one had to. It was all too clear what was wrong. His Angel, his poor, sweet, beautiful Angel, was dying. The disease was taking her away from him, and all he could do was hold on for as long as he could.  
>Why was the world so harsh? Why did God need his sweet Angel?<br>"Collins," she muttered weakly, pushing against him.  
>He closed his eyes, willing the tears away.<br>"I'm here, Angelcake."  
>"Honey…I'm dying."<br>"I know," he whispered, burying his face in her neck. She felt his hot tears burning her fevered skin, like lava. It melted her, it broke her down. They cried together, clinging to each other, to life, to love.  
>"Don't leave me, lover," she whispered in honest fright.<br>"I won't," he promised, pulling her closer, holding her tighter.  
>"It's such a brutal planet, it's such an ugly world!" she shrieked, lost in her breaking heart.<br>"It's not," Collins whispered reassuringly. "It's beautiful."  
><em>(Damn, ran out of time…!)<em>

"**You Okay Honey?", Original Broadway Cast Of RENT **_(No, I shit you not….)  
><em>Angel looked down at the street corner and sighed, day dreaming.  
>"Are you alright, Angelcake?"<br>"I'm okay, honey."  
>"Whatcha' lookin' at?" Collins asked, nuzzling her neck and looking curiously out the window.<br>"That corner over there," she said, pointing.  
>"Why?"<br>She giggled.  
>"Honey, that's where we met."<br>Collins smiled then, happily, looking at the life he had built. A job, a lover, something to last….  
>He pecked her lightly, a quick swipe across the lips, and looked lovingly into her eyes.<br>_(Damn! Out of time again…erk, and just ONE SENTENCE from finishing, too!)_

"**Needle Through A Bug", Repo! The Genetic Opera Cast  
><strong>"Kill it!" Angel screamed, hopping up and down on the sofa.  
>"Kill what?"<br>"THE COCKROACH!"  
>Collins smiled, bemused. How sweet, Angelcake was scared of bugs. Fearlessly, Collins bent down and picked up the offending bug, flinging out the window.<br>"All gone."  
>"Why didn't you kill it?"<br>"Ang, sweetie," he said, putting his arms around his lover's waist and tipping his head up to see her beautiful face, "cockroaches don't die."

"**La Vie Boheme B", Original Broadway Cast Of RENT **_(Still being totally serious…why, iPod, are you choosing the short ones?)  
><em>Drunk on life, high on love, the two men staggered down the street, arm in arm. Angel was laughing and breathless, holding desperately onto Collins so as not to fall in her heels.  
>"It worked, honey!" he crowed, spinning around, laughing loudly.<br>"You're drunk," Collins accused, pointing one finger in her face.  
>"You're high," Angel replied, pulling her lover close.<br>"You're beautiful."  
>"You're perfect."<br>"You're Bohemian."  
>"<em>We're<em> Bohemian."

"**Beth", KISS  
><strong>Collins looked on his lover's gentle, sleeping face. In the back of his mind, pianos and violins soared: Everytime he looked at her, it was a love song. This time it was "Beth".  
>Being away from her hurt, even if it was only for a few hours, long enough to go to work. Sating late in his office very nearly killed him. He had no idea how she coped with it, being all alone without him. She had Mimi and Mark and all the others, sure, but she didn't have him.<br>He knew she loved him.  
>She knew he loved her.<br>They were a fairytale romance, emphasis on the fairy. Even with their disease, they had a strong love, a world for just the two of them.  
>He stroked her soft hair, content, in love, and loved. She was perfect. She was his world. When she was gone, life would be empty…he would be empty.<br>But for now, there was her, and there was "Beth".

"**Calling You", Aqua  
><strong>"Hello?"  
>"I'm sorry, the number you are trying to reach is busy. Please hang up and try again."<br>Angel pouted at the phone in her hand, very upset at being unable to contact Collins. What on earth was wrong with the man? Why couldn't her calls get through?  
>She tried again…and again…and again. Frustrated, she put the phone back down on its receiver and went to her vanity, determined to at least fix her makeup while she waited for him to respond. She tried a few more times that day, and still got <em>nada<em>. It wasn't until nighttime set in that she began to worry.  
>She called…and called…and called…but still, there was no answer. Eventually, she drifted off to sleep, a worried frown puckering her brow.<br>_BEEP!_  
><em>"Hi, you've reached Angel and Collins! We're not in right now, please leave a message at the tone..."<em>  
><em>BEEP!<em>  
><em>"Angelcake? Baby? I'm sorry I couldn't get to you sooner. Don't worry. It's just another long day at the office. I'll let myself in. I love you."<em>  
><em>BEEP!<em>

"**Tune Up #2", Original Broadway Cast Of RENT **_(So…yeah. I've got my fingers crossed for "I'll Cover You" as the grand finale, but knowing my iPod, it won't be….)  
><em>They were strangers, lovers-to-be, not that either knew it.  
>Collins called the boys, telling them to give him a key. He needed up. He needed warmth.<br>Then the punks got to him, beat him up, and stole his coat.  
>If he had been on any other street corner, he would have missed it.<br>Fate, it seemed, could be kind to some. It had ordained their love. They're position. Their everything…their world. Their perfect world.

"**Twice In Every Show", Sara Ramirez and Tim Curry **_(Can I still squeal for Tim? Pretty please?)  
><em>Love only came once in a lifetime. Both men knew that, even as they cuddled closer, watching the ridiculous parody of love. Heterosexual love, at that.  
>Their love was a parody, or some said. But it was nowhere near as comical as this song.<br>If they were a parody, damn it, they were better than the real thing.  
>Better than this at least.<br>Still, it made them both smile, and that's all that counted.

_So not fair, a lot of these were barely a minute long! Still, they're fun...enjoy!_


End file.
